


I Thought It Would Be Hot...

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Homemade Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak thinks it'd be fun to have Aaron film them
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 1





	I Thought It Would Be Hot...

Nick stared at Zak as if he had grown another head. "You want to what?"

Zak shifted his weight onto his other foot, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "I thought it would be hot if Aaron filmed us."

Nick still stared. "Having sex?"

Zak nodded, looking up at the sky. Nick sucked in air. This was not what he thought Zak had meant by 'we need to have a serious talk.' "You thought it would be hot... have you talked to Aaron about this?"

Zak shook his head. "No, I wanted to ask you first."

Nick nodded and looked over at Aaron, chasing pigeons through the English square. "You want Aaron to film us having sex."

Zak rolled his eyes. "Yes, Nick."

Nick blushed, looking down at his feet. "Does it HAVE to be Aaron?"

"Would you trust anyone else with the video?"

"Okay, no, good point. So...," Nick shuffled his feet. "When do you want to do this?"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Nick laid on the bed, fully clothed as he listened to Zak rummage in the bathroom. He purposely avoided looking at Aaron in the corner of the room. The clank and clicks of their video equipment echoed off the tacky wallpaper. Zak came out of the bathroom throwing lube down on the comforter next to Nick. Stripping off his shirt, Zak climbed over his legs, straddling Nick's body. Leaning down, placing soft kisses at the corner of his mouth, he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Nick turned his head, looking at Aaron fiddling idly with the camera and whispered back, "I don't know about this Zak... its kind of awkward."

Nick's eyes closed as Zak's menacing tongue glazed up his throat. "That's why you only pay attention to me." Warm hands settled on his sides, just under his tshirt. Thumbs rubbed slow, small circles on his skin and Nick's body responded. Zak's right hand moved farther down, lightly stroking over the growing cock hidden beneath the jean. Nick groaned, attempting to buck his hips up into the too soft touch.

Zak smiled, nuzzling into Nick's neck. "You ready, Aaron?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Yeah, dude."

Zak's hands pushed Nick's shirt up his chest as the film started rolling. Nick opened his eyes to see Aaron standing at the foot of the bed, eyes on his LCD screen. The whole scene felt surreal as lips closed over his nipple, an expert tongue flicking at the hardening bud. His hands caressed Zak's sculpted back, fingers dipping into every groove. Zak moaned into his chest, grinding his hips down against Nick's as his hands worked his shirt up farther. Nick sat up slightly, pulling the cotton over his head and discarding it on the other side of the bed.

Zak stood up at the side of the bed, stripping down bare. Nick watched him, cock already throbbing against the zipper of his jeans. "Fucking Adonis," he whispered, more to himself than Zak, who grinned devilishly down at him.

Nick unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his boxers down over his hips for Zak to pull them off. As Zak bent, Nick's eye flicked up to Aaron moving around him, attempting to get a better shot. A surge of jealousy flared in him as Zak looked back at Aaron, smiling at the camera as he pulled the clothes off his feet. Nick leaned forward, pulling at Zak's arms. Responding, he climbed back on the bed, settling his body against Nick's, lips brushing over his beard. His mouth responded almost automatically, opening for the assault that always followed. Aaron moved around to the side of the bed, his movements duly noted by both men in their hot embrace. Moaning into the kiss, Nick wrapped his arms possessively around Zak, almost in a small effort to cover his naked lover.

The click of the camera mode switch caused Nick to pause. Pulling back from the kiss, he whispered, "Zak... I can't do this."

Sex-drunk, eyes half-lidded, Zak asked him, "Why? What's wrong?"

Rolling Zak over to his side, Nick sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. "This is just awkward. I'm sorry, Aaron." Zak's hand ran down his back, a single finger rubbing down the cleft.

Aaron still stood there filming, not making a sound. Zak had warned him that they might have a few stops and starts. He just considered this one of the bumps in the process and didn't want to ruin the mood any farther by saying anything.

"Nick, lay down," Zak whispered next to him.

Looking down at the sheets, he shook his head. "This doesn't feel right."

The bed shifted as Zak's weight left it. Aaron audibly sighed across the room and considered lowering his camera. The tension was thick but he didn't stop filming. Zak walked over to his suitcase and unzipped a side pocket. "Groff, lay back on the bed, now," he commanded.

Nick's head whipped up, panic evident in his face as his gaze shifted back and forth between Aaron and Zak's back. A long black blindfold was pulled out of the bag. Aaron's eyebrows rose but still he kept quiet. Nick's jaw worked as Zak turned, black silk in his hands. "I said, lay back on the bed."

"Zak... no...," he pleaded.

The bed dipped again as Zak climbed back on it on his knees, leaning over the side, pulling up a black band, buckling the cuff attached to it around Nick's wrist. "Are you going to lay down or do I need to make you lay down?"

Nick tried to pull his right arm up, failing against his binding. He sighed and laid back, raising his left arm above his head. Zak reached down and grabbed the other cuff on the floor by the headboard, latching it around Nick's left wrist. The blind fold tossed to the side, forgotten, Zak kissed him, surprisingly soft and whispered, "It's ok."

His chest heaved, cheeks burning with the embarrassment of being restrained and dominated so easily in front of Aaron. Closing his eyes, Nick tried to calm himself as Zak's hand traveled down his chest, wrapping his fingers loosely around his stiff cock. Nick groaned as the fingers stroked his shaft, slowly, teasing. "Open your eyes," Zak whispered. Nick obeyed, dark browns gazing deeply into blues. "Look at the camera."

His gazed shift left, over to Aaron. Zak's body weight still half on him, grip tightening slightly on his shaft. His eyes fluttered closed. Zak's hand left him. "I said open your eyes, Nick, and look at the camera."

Quickly, his eyes flew open and the hand returned, cupping his balls before moving up, circling his shaft once more. Lithe fingers squeezed and stroked. Nick forced his eyes to stay open, trying to only focus on the camera lens and not the man behind it. "What do you want?" Zak asked, loud enough for the camera to hear, lips grazing his ear.

Nick moaned softly. The camera zoomed in as Aaron shifted uncomfortably with Nick's heated gaze focused on him. Nick's lips parted but no sound came out. The hand left again as Zak sat up, pushing Nick's legs apart. Straddling his right thigh, Zak opened the lube, squeezing a small amount on his fingers. Looking up into Nick's face, Zak's breath caught in his throat. His breathing was rapid, a light sheen of sweat glistened in his chest hair, his face a mix of pain and pleasure from the torture. "You are fucking beautiful," Zak whispered, dipping his finger down, rubbing circles around Nick's tight pucker.

The bed creaked as Nick tried to spread his legs wider, pushing against Zak's finger. Pushing in slightly, he asked, "What do you want?"

Nick swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Fuck me," he whispered.

His finger pushed in more. "Tell the camera."

"Zak...," Nick moaned.

"Nick, tell the camera what you want."

Looking over at the camera, Nick's eyes closed as he felt the finger leave him and Zak's position change on the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Aaron, standing in the corner, eyes focused on the LCD screen. His legs were lifted, the blunt head of Zak's cock brushed against his opening. "Nick...," his voice was commanding.

"Fuck me," he choked out.

Zak pushed forward, sinking himself into Nick's warmth. "Louder," he whispered.

"Fuck me," Nick practically shouted, pulling against his bindings. Zak unsnapped the cuffs as his hips started to work. Nick's arms flew around the strong back, legs wrapping around the back of Zak's thighs.

In Nick's peripheral vision he saw Aaron move around the bed, filming from the top. Zak's head sank down into Nick's neck, biting and kissing at the pale skin. Nick's hands rubbed down his back, pulling his ass down against him. His own hips working up against Zak's. Raising up on his elbows, Zak kissed Nick deep, his motion slowing.

Groaning, Nick rolled them over, breaking the kiss, raising up on his hands. One palm flat against Zak's chest, he worked himself down, swivelling his hips. "Fuck, Nick," Zak groaned, grabbing his cock and pumping it in time with his movements with one hand, the other on Nick's hip. The muscle flex beneath his fingers with each movement. The man in the corner now lost to the background noise.

Zak rolled them back, regaining the top position. He pulled out, pushing gently against Nick, coaxing him to roll over onto his hands and knees. He shifted, taking a pillow and shoving it under his hips, angling his hips up. Warm hands rubbed up his back, gentle kisses placed along his spines. Nick groaned loudly as Zak's cock reentered him slowly. One hand gripped tightly on his shoulder, the other settling on his hip. Zak's hips rolled and Nick's answered in practiced rhthym. Fingernails dug into pale skin as their intensity increased, the temperature in the room seeming to rise with the sensual friction. Moans and grunts echoed off the tacky wallpaper. Nick flexed his muscle and Zak let out a strangled cry, his motion going erratic. Nick's hands grabbed at the sheets, clawing them closer, his face dipping down into the cotton.

Aaron still filmed as the couple stilled, breathing heavily. Zak's head dipped, still connected, kissing the back of Nick's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Carefully, he slid out, tilting them to the side. Nick tossed the soiled pillow over the side of the bed. Zak nodded at Aaron over Nick's shoulder, folding himself around him. Aaron faded out to black on the camera, shutting it down. Silently as possible he packed the video equipment, turned out the light, and left the room.

Zak rested his forehead against the back of Nick's neck, kissing it softly. "Love you," he whispered into the darkness.

Nick smiled against his pillow, resting his hand on Zak's thigh draped over his body, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 8, 2011 on DA


End file.
